kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Celesté
Celesté is the former name of the Forgotten Revolt member, Agony, before she was put under Thorn's mind control. Before that, she was a resident of the Isle of the Labyrinth, and for most of her life, Celesté lived in a Raksum nest. She was eventually freed and is now the seventh member of Kingdom Come. Story Birth Celesté was born in a Raksum Nest, along with the other members of the Raksum division of the Forgotten Revolt. She learned how to use her powers and began to study the stars. Early on, she showed promise of becoming the first ever Raksum Sorceress. After she came of age, Celesté set out on her own, planning on exploring the rest of the Isle of the Labyrinth and learning more about the sky above her. Hope and Fear Celesté soon found out that humans wanted nothing to do with the Raksum, and she fell into a state of depression, knowing not that the chances of her exploring the mysterious thing that Labyrinthians called "space". Then, she met Thorn, a man who seemed to treat Raksum equally, and appeared to share her appreciation for the stars above. Thorn invited the young Raksum to dinner to talk about a possible future in astronomy. Celesté was very surprised to see that the other Raksum that were joining them, were none other than the other members of her nest. They talked and caught up all through the glorious dinner, but then afterwords Dr. Thorn invited her to see his private observatory. When Celesté entered the observatory, she was immediately ambushed by a hate-filled Fuesona, and knocked out. When she awoke, Celesté found that she no longer controlled her own motions and that she was now known as "Agony". She learned that she had been taken and assemilated into a twisted plan against her will, and was now being controlled by a man she thought was going to help her, and even worse, her own kind, her own friends. Celesté, now miserably trapped in a foreign body, now began life as a tool of destruction. Personality Celesté's personality is often quiet and reserved, allowing her to blend in and observe those around her. Like Saïx, she has a calm exterior that can easily melt away when angered. During these fits of rage, Celesté become sadistic and cruel, always hungering for more battles to present themselves. During this, very few things can calm her down before she hurts those she cares about. Appearance Celesté usually wears a tight-fitting strapless red top, complete with long red gloves. Wrapped around her waist are extravagantly colored cloth belts that have similar fabric to her flowing cape. Her curly blond hair is tied back with a ribbon and a crescent moon clip at all times. Her appearance drastically changes when angered, though. During these fits of rage, Celesté's eyes turn yellow and blue veins appear like spiderwebs across her face. Werewolf-like fangs grow out of her pink gums, giving her a carnal look. Trivia *Celesté was originally going to be a boy named "Anthony" (largely so that Kexon wouldn't be the only male member of Kingdom Come) and eventually the love interest of Xyla, however this idea was dropped. Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos